


Hey do you wanna go on a date?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For some reason this day was so long for Jason .He doesn't know why it was like any other day maybe because it was so cold today or because he was waiting to finish patrol so he can go on his date.





	Hey do you wanna go on a date?

For some reason this day was so long for Jason .

He doesn't know why it was like any other day maybe because it was so cold today or because he was waiting to finish patrol so he can go on his date.

Jason isn't someone who date or be in a relationship in general.

It's the person he's going to meet that's making him feel so nervous .

He never dared to think of himself being with him.

He mean if you had- no have a crush on the perfect dick Grayson you will now what he mean.

It happened a week back he was sitting on a rooftop alon smoking just looking over the city.

That was when he heard something land behind him it was too light for Batman and too heavy for one of the kids.

So he sigh from his heart because this is going to end with Jason feeling guilty for anything really.

Jason finally looked at where dick was standing staring at him " what do you want Nightwing ?" 

Dick smiled at him coming closer to where Jason was sitting and sit next to him and if he was closer than he should nether of them said anything.

Dick was all about touchy feely after all.

"Do I really have to need something to come and see you."

Jason stared at him not really believing anything he said " you patrol the other said of the city dick. "

Dick just smiled at him "no names when we are out little wing. "

Jason smirked " I wasn't calling you by your name Nightwing. "

And suddenly dick was so close that Jason can feel his breath on the said of his face.

He regret taking his helmet of and not wearing his mask because he is in the open for dick and he can feel himself blushing for no reason.

Dick the dick just sat there and stared at him and Jason never wanted to see his eyes more than now.

He doesn't know who moved closer but he know he was not the only one who liked it if the sound that dick made meant anything.

It was a soft kiss too soft for Jason's liking but he wasn't complaining it's not everyday he gets to kiss the golden boy.

It felt too long but not long enough he yen for them to stay like this a little more but when dick moved back he did nothing to stop him.

He knows that his face was burning from how hot in the face he feels.

Smiled smugly and Jason would have punched him if he was not in love with that smile .

" So how do you feel about going on a date with me ?" Jason wonder if that was hesitation he could see in Dick.

his mouth fall open how surprised he was he could not answer his throat felt so dry so all h e could do was shake his head yes.

He moaned in surprise when dick kissed him one more time.

This time deeper he even used his tongue and Jason was melting in his hand.

If you ask Jason how long they were sitting there kissing he would say years and when it comed to in end he was lost .

 

Dick just smiled at him "see you when our date come Jay " and jumped to the next rooftop.

 

Jason just sat there staring after him.

Will ...That was something .


End file.
